Dépendance
by Isajackson
Summary: Rodney devient dépendant à certains médicaments... Chapitre 12 enfin en ligne ! les miracles existent ! si ! si !
1. Chapter 1

**Spoiler : Aucun en particulier**

**Saison : Saison 2**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi mais qui sait un jour peut-être ?**

**Résumé : Rodney est devenu dépendant à certains médicaments…**

**Note de l'auteur : J'ai l'idée de cette fic en voyant un zode de FBI Portés Disparus, ne cherchez pas le lien, y en a pas !!! mais l'idée me trotte dans la tête depuis alors je l'écris.**

**Dépendance**

**- OU EST IL ?!!!!**

Le hurlement de Sheppard résonna dans tout le couloir de l'infirmerie. Carson se trouvait devant la porte et en bloquait l'entrée. Elisabeth était derrière John et tentait de le calmer mais celui-ci semblait sourd à tout ce qui l'entourait. Son beau regard vert était flamboyant de colère et tout son corps était parcouru de tremblements.

Carson lui faisait face, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et semblait ne pas se départir de son calme.

- je veux le voir ! rugit John

- pour le moment ça n'est pas préférable répondit l'écossais.

Sheppard manqua de s'étouffer d'indignation et de colère. Il eut un mouvement vers le médecin mais une main sur son bras l'en empêcha. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à Ronon. Sans un mot, il dégagea brutalement son bras et se tourna à nouveau vers Carson.

- ne me dites pas que je ne peux pas le voir !! hurla t'il. S'il est ici c'est de votre faute !!

Carson rougit et baissa les yeux. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ils brillaient de larmes contenues.

- je vous remercie de me le rappeler, ma conscience ne le fait pas assez répliqua l'écossais sur un ton mordant. Puisque vous y tenez tant, allez y soupira t'il en s'écartant de la porte.

ooOoo

**Environ 1 mois plus tôt**

Elisabeth était dans son bureau et écoutait, une fois de plus, les plaintes et les récriminations du docteur Kavanaugh. Elle fut soulagée lorsque sa radio grésilla. Elle porta immédiatement la main à son oreillette.

- Elisabeth ? fit une voix que la jeune femme reconnu tout de suite.

- oui Rodney ? répondit la Diplomate

- vous devriez venir en salle de contrôle tout de suite dit le scientifique

- qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda la jeune femme

- je vous expliquerais quand vous serez là répondit simplement Rodney

- j'arrive fit Elisabeth en se levant. Désolée Calvin mais j'ai une urgence. On pourra reprendre cet entretien plus tard dit-elle au scientifique américain.

- très bien maugréa t'il en se levant à son tour.

ooOoo

Elisabeth venait d'entrer dans la salle de contrôle. Rodney se tenait devant l'écran radar à côté de Radek Zelenka et de John.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda la jeune femme en s'approchant d'eux

- regardez fit Rodney en lui désignant trois formes sur l'écran. Des vaisseaux ruches. Ils approchent de la cité.

- dans combien de temps seront t'ils ici ? questionna la Diplomate

- dans environ une semaine, peut-être moins répondit Zelenka d'un air grave.

Elisabeth hocha la tête. Cela signifiait qu'ils allaient avoir du pain sur la planche pour se préparer à les recevoir.

ooOoo

Rodney travaillait depuis 24 heures sur l'EPPZ qu'il tentait de booster afin d'augmenter la puissance du bouclier qui protégeait la cité. Et pendant ces 24 heures, il n'avait pas pris une seconde de repos et s'était nourri exclusivement de barres énergétiques et de café, enfin si on pouvait qualifier le café de nourriture.

Il commençait, à présent, à sentir le contrecoup de la fatigue mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter tant qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à faire ce qu'il voulait avec ce foutu EPPZ.

Rodney secoua la tête et se frotta vigoureusement le visage. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'endorme, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Bien sûr, il savait que le Dédale était en route vers Atlantis - Elisabeth avait contacté la Terre après qu'il lui annoncé la venue des Wraiths – et le Colonel Caldwell avait même demandé à Hermiod de pousser les moteurs pour arriver plus rapidement. L'Asgard avait maugréé mais il avait obtempéré. Restait à espérer qu'ils arrivent à temps.

Soudain, alors qu'il se massait la nuque, une idée vint au scientifique. Carson ! Rodney se souvenait que lors de la première attaque des Wraiths, l'écossais lui avait donné des stimulants pour tenir le coup. Eh bien, la situation étant la même, il allait faire pareil cette fois ci.

ooOoo

Carson était en train de faire un inventaire lorsque Rodney entra à l'infirmerie. Il repéra tout de suite le médecin qui était accroupi devant une petite armoire ouverte. Le scientifique se racla la gorge pour indiquer sa présence. L'écossais se retourna et se redressa en reconnaissant le canadien.

- ah c'est vous Rodney ! qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

- eh bien, j'ai besoin de pouvoir rester opérationnel le plus longtemps possible, vous n'auriez pas quelque chose ?

- vous avez essayé le café ? lui demanda Carson

- à votre avis ? répliqua le canadien. Bien sûr, j'ai du boire je ne sais combien de litre au cours des dernières 24 heures ! non seulement ça ne me maintient plus éveillé mais en plus ça a des répercussions sur ma vessie !

- aye je vois soupira l'écossais en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Rodney le suivi. Carson ouvrit un petit placard et en sorti un flacon qui contenait quelques pilules.

- tenez, prenez ça, ça devrait vous aider. Mais pensez aussi à prendre un peu de repos, ça ne vous fera pas de mal

- parce que vous croyez que j'ai le temps de me reposer ? s'écria Rodney en lui arrachant pratiquement le flacon des mains. Vous réalisez ce qu'il se passe au moins ?

- bien sûr que je réalise mais…

- merci Carson l'interrompit le canadien en avalant un comprimé. J'ai du travail, à plus tard ajouta t'il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

**TBC**

**Alors ? vous en pensez quoi ? je continue ou pas ?**

**Reviews ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews !!! vous êtes des namours !!**

**Alpheratz et Choupinette : ouais c'est bien ce zode là !!**

**Je tiens juste à faire un petit clin d'œil et dire un énorme merci à ma frangine qui est ma mine d'informations au niveau médical ! Merci Lucienne !! (euh c'est pas son vrai prénom, c'est juste son surnom !! lol !!)**

**Bon bah voici la suite !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

**Aujourd'hui**

John passa devant Carson et entra dans l'infirmerie. Rodney se trouvait dans le fond, allongé sur un lit. Il semblait calme et endormi. Mais lorsque le militaire s'approcha du lit, le canadien ouvrit les yeux.

- hey Rodney murmura John

- Sheppard ? fit Rodney en essayant de se redresser. Il grimaça et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Tout son corps était parcouru de tremblements et de la sueur dégoulinait sur son front et ses tempes, à moins que ça ne soit des larmes. John s'approcha et lui caressa doucement le front.

- shhh ça va aller Rodney, je suis là…

- vous en avez ? lui demanda le scientifique sur un ton quasi hystérique et d'un air implorant

- non Rodney, vous en avez plus besoin, je vous l'ai déjà dit…

- mais vous aviez promis ! hurla brusquement Rodney en rougissant violemment et en se redressant. Vous m'aviez dit que si je venais ici, vous m'en donneriez !

- je sais mais je n'avais pas le choix tenta de s'expliquer John

- non ! cria Rodney en tentant de se lever. Il n'eut pas le loisir d'en faire plus, Carson venait d'arriver et le plaqua sur le lit.

- infirmière ! la seringue s'écria le médecin.

Une jeune femme blonde apparut alors, une seringue à la main. Elle s'approcha de Rodney et, tandis que Carson le maîtrisai, elle lui fit une injection. Pendants les quelques secondes qu'avait duré ce moment, John n'avait pas bougé.

- qu'est ce que vous lui avez donné ? demanda John à l'écossais

- un sédatif, il a besoin de repos, de beaucoup de repos répliqua le médecin. Puis il se tourna vers l'infirmière. Amenez moi les courroies, il est préférable qu'il soit attaché…

- quoi ? vous n'allez pas faire ça ! s'écria John

- je n'ai pas le choix Colonel, je dois l'empêcher de se faire du mal.

John ne répondit rien et se contenta d'observer le médecin ajuster les entraves aux poignets et aux chevilles de Rodney qui était à présent endormi.

ooOoo

**2 semaines plus tôt**

Cela faisait une semaine que l'attaque des wraiths avait été repoussée. Chacun y avait mis du sien. Et le Dédale était arrivé à temps pour leur venir en aide. Les missions avaient repris et l'équipe de John se trouvait sur une planète commerciale que Teyla avait déjà visitée. Pendant qu'elle et Ronon s'entretenaient avec le dirigeant de la planète, John et Rodney faisaient le tour du village. Le scientifique avait râlé, arguant qu'il avait déjà beaucoup marché depuis la porte et qu'il était fatigué mais Sheppard avait insisté. Il trouvait le scientifique bizarre depuis quelques jours et voulait en parler avec lui.

- allez quoi Rodney, faites pas la tête dit John

- mais je ne boude pas ! répliqua le scientifique d'un air vexé.

- ah bah on dirait pas !

- c'est pas ça, c'est juste que j'ai pas envie de marcher

- ça vous fait du bien au contraire ! et puis on dirait que vous avez maigri non ?

- vous trouvez ? demanda Rodney en se détaillant

Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention. Et puis, il fallait dire que ces derniers temps, il avait eu pas mal de travail sur la cité et donc il avait moins le temps de manger, ça devait être ça.

- ben oui fit John, ça se voit

Rodney ne répondit pas. Ils reprirent leur marche et retournèrent vers la maison du dirigeant. Teyla et Ronon étaient sur le pas de la porte. La jeune femme échangea un salut Athosien avec le chef puis se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants.

- tout va bien ? demanda John en arrivant à leur hauteur

- oui très bien Colonel répondit Teyla en souriant.

- bon eh ben alors on peut y aller sourit John.

Ils reprirent la direction de la porte. John marchait en tête, suivi de Teyla qui discutait avec Ronon et Rodney qui fermait la marche. John était inquiet, habituellement le scientifique aimait bien marcher avec lui pour discuter de ce qu'ils avaient ou non découvert. Mais là rien, il restait en retrait. Le militaire se retourna et vit le scientifique prendre quelque chose dans sa poche. Il était livide et John eu l'impression qu'il transpirait à grosses gouttes. Pourtant, il ne faisait pas si chaud sur cette planète. Il vit alors Rodney porter la main à sa bouche. Il a peut-être mal à la tête songea John et il vient de prendre un antalgique.

Ils arrivaient en vue de la porte. John oublia ce qu'il venait de voir. Il composa les coordonnées de la cité sur le DHD et envoya son code. Moins d'une minute plus tard, ils étaient de retour sur Atlantis.

**TBC**

**Oui je sais c'est un chapitre court mais ce soir ma muse n'était pas au rendez-vous !! j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !!**

**Reviews ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews !!!**

**Je m'excuse pour la longue attente ! mais ma muse était encore partie !**

**Bon bah voici la suite !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

**Aujourd'hui**

Carson avait demandé à Elisabeth d'organiser un briefing extraordinaire afin qu'il puisse expliquer ce qu'il se passait avec Rodney. John, Elisabeth, Ronon, Teyla, Radek et lui-même étaient présents autour de la grande table.

Bien sûr tous avaient une idée, surtout John, car c'était lui qui avait, en quelque sorte, obligé le scientifique à se rendre à l'infirmerie. Elisabeth posa ses coudes sur la table et joignit ses mains sous son menton.

- alors Carson ? demanda t'elle en regardant le médecin

- eh bien pour le moment je l'ai mis sous sédatifs et je vais bientôt commencer le sevrage.

- il va s'en sortir, c'est un battant dit Elisabeth, il nous l'a déjà prouvé avec l'enzyme.

- je crains que ça soit différent cette fois ci soupira l'écossais

- pourquoi ? demanda Teyla

- parce que là il s'agit d'une prise régulière de médicaments alors qu'il n'avait pris qu'une dose d'enzyme **(1)**.

- je vois soupira la Diplomate

- et comment comptez vous faire pour l'aider ? demanda John sèchement

- je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose malheureusement. Je lui donnerai du magnésium pour soulager ses crampes…

- des crampes ? l'interrompit RadeK

- oui c'est l'un des symptômes de manque expliqua Carson

- et pour le reste ? demanda John

- je ne lui donnerais pas de substitut si c'est ce que vous voulez dire répondit Beckett

- pourquoi ?

- parce que dans son cas c'est inutile répondit le médecin. Le sevrage se fera progressivement. Mais il faudra l'aider ajouta t'il

- je suppose que vous allez le faire dit Elisabeth qui se souvenait de l'époque où Rodney avait pris une surdose d'enzyme wraith. Carson ne l'avait pas quitté jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. **(2)**

- aye soupira l'écossais. C'est mon ami et…

- vous lui devez bien ça, c'est ça ? l'interrompit John sur un ton sarcastique

- Colonel je sais très bien ce que vous en pensez, vous me l'avez très clairement fait comprendre riposta Carson sèchement. Je fais ça parce qu'il est mon ami et que je suis aussi son médecin ajouta t'il

- je veux le faire dit John

- quoi ?

- vous avez très bien entendu, je veux aider Rodney à s'en sortir.

- très bien si c'est ce que vous voulez soupira l'écossais en se levant.

- c'est tout ? demanda John un peu surpris par la réaction du médecin.

- écoutez, je n'ai pas envie de me battre dit Carson tout ce qui m'importe à l'heure actuelle, c'est la santé de Rodney. Vous voulez l'aider ? très bien, mais sachez que je ne serai jamais très loin.

- merci de votre confiance ironisa John, mais vous oubliez une chose Doc, ce n'est pas moi qui ai donné ces saloperies à Rodney, c'est vous non ?

Carson rougit et serra les poings. Ce militaire de malheur commençait sérieusement à le chauffer. Comme s'il ne se sentait pas assez coupable comme ça, il fallait qu'il en rajoute !

- vous croyez que je ne le sais pas ? cria Carson en colère. Vous croyez que ça ne me fait rien de le voir dans cet état ? je sais très bien que je n'ai aucune excuse mais j'ignorais qu'il en arriverait là, tout ce que je voulais c'était l'aider… sa voix se brisa et il se détourna.

Teyla se leva à son tour et, non sans avoir jeté un regard noir à John, s'approcha de Carson. Doucement, elle lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

- ce n'est pas de votre faute Dr Beckett murmura la jeune femme.

Carson ne répondit rien, se contentant de se pincer l'arrête du nez pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Elisabeth décida alors qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

- bien, je crois que nous avons fait le tour de la situation dit-elle en se levant. Carson, je pense que vous avez des patients à voir ajouta t'elle en se tournant vers le médecin.

L'écossais acquiesça, fit un signe à Teyla, Radek et à Ronon et, sans un regard pour John, il sorti de la pièce.

Les trois autres le suivirent quelques secondes plus tard. John se dirigeait lui aussi vers la sortie quand Elisabeth le retint.

- John ?

- quoi ! fit le militaire en se retournant.

- il faut qu'on parle dit Elisabeth

- ah ouais et de quoi ?

- de vous et Rodney.

- quoi moi et Rodney ? demanda John surpris

- qu'est ce qu'il y a entre vous fit Elisabeth en croisant les bras sous ses seins.

- comment ça qu'est ce qu'il y a entre nous ? vous avez de ces questions ! s'insurgea Sheppard. Rodney est mon ami, mon meilleur ami si vous voulez tout savoir mais ça s'arrête là !

- vous en êtes sûr ? questionna la diplomate

- bien sûr que oui !

- très bien fit Elisabeth. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Vous pouvez y aller.

John ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Après avoir jeté un regard qui disait « non mais, elle perd la tête ou quoi ? » à la jeune femme, il sortit du bureau, direction l'infirmerie. Il voulait voir Rodney.

ooOoo

**1 semaine plus tôt**

John marchait dans les couloirs, son activité préférée lorsqu'il n'était pas en mission, et se dirigeait vers le laboratoire de Rodney. Il avait envie de voir le petit génie en action. Alors qu'il se rapprochait du labo, il entendit des éclats de voix. Quelqu'un criait, rectification, quelqu'un hurlait plutôt vu le niveau des décibels qui s'échappaient de la pièce.

John reconnu la voix de Mckay. Mais après qui en avait il ? Sheppard plaignait sincèrement le ou la pauvre scientifique qui en prenait pour son grade. Il décida néanmoins d'intervenir, il ne pouvait pas laisser Rodney hurler comme ça, bientôt toute la base l'entendrait c'était certain.

Le militaire entra donc dans le labo. Tous les scientifiques présents avaient le regard rivé vers le fond de la pièce, là où se trouvait Rodney. Il n'était pas seul, face à lui se trouvait Radek Zelenka. Le tchèque ne se laissait pas faire et répondait au canadien sur le même ton.

John s'approcha des deux hommes.

- qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda t'il

- rien ! tout va très bien ! cria Rodney, et puis qu'est que vous foutez ici vous ? vous n'êtes pas scientifique à ce que je sache !

- hey ! on se calme Rodney okay ? je suis pas venu pour me faire insulter !

Rodney ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et ses mains se mirent à trembler violemment. Il s'appuya sur une console pour calmer les tremblements. Mais cela n'avait pas échappé à John.

- vous êtes sûr que ça va Rodney ? demanda John vaguement inquiet

- oui ça va très bien ! et puis de quoi je…

Le canadien ne pu terminer sa phrase, il s'écroula sans connaissance au pied d'une console.

- merde ! Rodney ! s'écria John en s'agenouillant près du canadien et en enclenchant sa radio. Doc ici Sheppard !

_// oui Colonel //_ fit la voix de Carson par radio

- on a besoin d'une équipe médicale dans le labo de Rodney immédiatement !

_// J'arrive //_ fut la réponse de Beckett

ooOoo

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rodney était installé dans un lit à l'infirmerie. Carson avait diagnostiqué une sérieuse crise d'hypoglycémie et venait de lui faire une injection pour le soulager.

John et Radek avaient suivi l'équipe médicale quand ils avaient emmené Rodney. Ils discutaient, à présent, avec Carson. Radek expliquait que le comportement du canadien avait considérablement changé depuis quelques temps.

John se souvint alors de ce qu'il avait remarqué lors d'une mission, la semaine passée.

- je me rappelle l'avoir vu avaler quelque chose mais j'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un antalgique ou quelque chose dans le genre. Puisque quand on est rentrés, il allait mieux expliqua John.

- qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par il allait mieux demanda Carson

- eh ben, il était un peu bizarre, on aurait dit qu'il mourrait de chaud mais pourtant la température n'était pas tellement élevée sur la planète.

- et moi j'ai remarqué qu'il était de plus en plus irritable ces derniers temps dit Radek.

- ouais enfin ça c'est pas trop grave dit John, Rodney est toujours irritable.

- oui mais pas autant que ces derniers jours et puis il est agressif avec tout le monde aussi ajouta le tchèque

- à votre avis Doc, qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda John

- je ne peux encore rien dire fit Carson, il faut que je lui pose quelques questions pour en être sûr.

John hocha la tête tandis que Radek se contentait d'une grimace.

- bien, on vous laisse Doc dit John en se dirigeant vers la sortie, prévenez nous dès qu'il se réveillera ajouta le militaire sans se retourner.

- je n'y manquerais pas répondit Carson en se retournant, les pans de sa blouse blanche virevoltant derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers le lit de Rodney et s'installa sur une chaise à côté.

**TBC**

**(1) **Voir le zode 2x11 The Hive

**(2) **Voir le même zode, petit clin d'œil à VLU qui adore cette scène ! McBeck Powaaa !!! (ouais je sais ça fait bizarre de me voir dire ça !! lol !!)

**Alors ça vous a plu ? pfou ! je pourrai dire que j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre, je l'ai recommencé une bonne dizaine de fois ! et encore j'en suis pas très fière !**

**Reviews ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos reviews !!!**

**Bon bah voici la suite !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

**Aujourd'hui**

Sheppard marchait dans le couloir, direction l'infirmerie. Il ne cessait de penser à ce qu'Elisabeth lui avait demandé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait entre lui et Rodney ? De l'amitié et rien de plus non ? En fait John ne savait plus très bien où il en était. Mais pour le moment, le plus important était le scientifique. John était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour l'aider.

ooOoo

John entra dans l'infirmerie et se dirigea directement vers le lit de Rodney. Carson était là, assis sur une chaise. John se racla la gorge pour indiquer sa présence et l'écossais se retourna.

- ah c'est vous… fit le médecin

- yep c'est moi dit John en s'approchant. Comment va-t-il ? demanda t'il en regardant Rodney toujours endormi.

- mieux, il se repose mais il n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire…

- je sais soupira John, mais je ne vais pas le laisser tomber, je ferai tout mon possible pour l'aider

- aye je sais murmura Carson, bon je vous laisse

- euh… attendez Doc, le retint Sheppard

- quoi ? demanda le médecin surpris

- je crois que je vous dois des excuses… commença John en baissant la tête. Le militaire s'interrompit, sentant le regard de Carson peser sur lui.

- je vous écoute dit simplement l'écossais

John releva la tête et fixa le médecin. Celui-ci avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et attendait. John déglutit et se racla la gorge.

- je suis désolé pour mon comportement en salle de briefing, je sais bien que c'est pas de votre faute… je… il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Vous avez simplement voulu l'aider et…

- c'est bon Colonel, ça ira l'interrompit le médecin. Ravi que vous ayez enfin compris ironisa t'il. Et puis je sais que vous et Rodney êtes très proches et…

- qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par Rodney et moi on est proche ? le coupa John soudain sur la défensive. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous en ce moment ? songea t'il

- rien de plus que ce que cela veut dire dit simplement Carson. C'est votre ami non ?

- euh oui… fit John un peu décontenancé. Il s'attendait à ce que le médecin lui dise qu'il avait remarqué certaines choses entre eux. Remarqué quoi d'abord ? lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête. C'est vrai songea John, il n'y a rien à remarquer, Rodney est mon meilleur ami point.

ooOoo

**Quelques jours plus tôt**

Carson avait préféré attendre quelques jours après que Rodney ait fait sa crise d'hypoglycémie pour lui parler. Il préférait que le canadien aille mieux pour lui poser des questions qu'il estimait délicates. Cependant, il avait remarqué que le scientifique était nerveux et qu'il avait l'air pressé de quitter l'infirmerie.

Carson décida d'attendre que l'infirmerie se vide un peu afin de pouvoir discuter au calme avec Rodney. Il alla donc dans son bureau, travailler sur son dernier rapport tandis que le scientifique se reposait.

L'écossais était en train de travailler depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

- entrez ! fit Carson en levant la tête de son ordinateur.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Rodney. Le canadien n'avait pas l'air très en forme. Il transpirait et son corps était parcouru de frissons. Carson se leva et se précipita vers lui.

- Rodney ! qu'est ce que vous faites debout ? vous devriez être couché ! s'exclama le médecin en attirant le scientifique hors du bureau.

- je voulais vous parler Carson dit Rodney d'une voix un peu tremblante.

- venez vous allonger, on parlera ensuite fit Carson en l'entraînant avec lui vers son lit.

- non… gémit Rodney, j'ai pas besoin de m'allonger, il faut que… le canadien s'interrompit et déglutit péniblement.

- on dirait que vous avez de la fièvre répliqua Carson en lui tâtant le front de la main. Je vais vous donner quelque chose pour la faire baisser.

Tout en parlant, l'écossais avait réussi à ramener Rodney auprès de son lit et venait de l'inciter à se coucher. Et, tandis qu'il lui tournait le dos et qu'il se dirigeait vers l'une des infirmières présente ce soir là, le canadien en profita pour se relever. Il jeta un œil à Carson, toujours occupé à discuter avec la jolie infirmière, et il alla droit dans le bureau du médecin. Arrivé là, il ouvrit fébrilement le petit placard situé derrière le bureau de l'écossais. Coup de chance, celui-ci ne l'avait pas fermé à clé. Le canadien farfouilla parmi les flacons et fini par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il l'ouvrit d'un coup sec et avala trois comprimés d'un coup.

Puis il ressorti du bureau. Parfait, Carson était toujours en grande conversation avec l'infirmière. Discrètement, Rodney se recoucha. Il glissa la main sous son oreiller et y cacha le petit flacon qu'il avait pris dans le bureau de Beckett. Il espérait qu'il en aurait assez pour tenir encore quelques jours.

ooOoo

Carson soupira. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il demande précisément à cette infirmière de lui préparer une injection pour Rodney ? Elle n'en finissait plus de parler et l'écossais ne savait plus comment s'en débarrasser. D'autant qu'il voulait parler avec Rodney. Le comportement du scientifique l'inquiétait vraiment.

- écoutez je suis désolé dit Carson à l'infirmière mais il faut que je m'occupe du Dr Mckay…

- mais et l'injection Docteur ? demanda l'infirmière

- je vais m'en occuper répondit Carson en joignant le geste à la parole. Il prépara une seringue et se détourna pour aller voir Rodney.

Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha du lit, il constata que le scientifique semblait aller mieux. Il n'avait plus de frissons et il ne transpirait plus autant.

- alors Rodney ? comment vous sentez vous ?

- je vais très bien Carson ! dites est-ce que je pourrai bientôt sortir d'ici ?

- eh bien je… commença Beckett, la seringue toujours à la main. On dirait que vous allez mieux donc je pense que vous pourrez nous quitter demain s'il n'y a pas de complication.

ooOoo

**Aujourd'hui**

John s'était assis sur une chaise en plastique à côté du lit de Rodney. La tête rejetée en arrière, il somnolait. Rodney semblait toujours endormi. Carson se trouvait dans son bureau. Il y avait passé la nuit. Il ne voulait pas laisser Rodney lui non plus.

Le médecin se leva et s'étira. Son fauteuil n'était vraiment fait pour dormir et il était maintenant ankylosé de partout. Il sorti de son bureau et se dirigea vers le lit du canadien. Il grimaça lorsqu'il vit la position du Colonel. Il décida de le réveiller afin de lui éviter un torticolis.

ooOoo

John senti une main se poser sur son épaule et le secouer doucement. Il grogna et ouvrit les yeux. Pendant quelques secondes, il se demanda où il se trouvait puis tout lui revint en mémoire.

Il se tourna vers la personne qui venait de le réveiller en se massant la nuque. Une chaise en plastique pour dormir c'était pas terrible songea t'il.

Carson se trouvait là et c'était lui qui venait de le réveiller.

- hey Doc murmura John

- Colonel répondit Carson sur le même ton

- il a dormi toute la nuit dit John en désignant Rodney du menton. Il a un peu bougé mais il ne s'est pas réveillé. Vous croyez qu'il va dormir longtemps encore ? demanda t'il ensuite.

- il a besoin de récupérer expliqua le médecin. N'oubliez pas qu'il prenait des stimulants et donc cela lui coupait l'envie de dormir et même l'envie de manger.

- ouais c'est vrai fit John, j'avais remarqué qu'il avait un peu maigri. Et puis il a fait plusieurs crises d'hypoglycémie aussi.

- oui je sais, mais ce que je me demande c'est comment est-ce que j'ai pu ne rien remarquer avant !

- vous savez, il cachait bien son jeu dit John, si je ne l'avais pas surpris, je crois que je n'aurai rien remarqué moi non plus

- vous devez avoir raison soupira Beckett. Je… il ne pu terminer sa phrase. Il fut interrompu par un gémissement. Rodney se réveillait.

**TBC**

**Alors ça vous a plu ? encore un chap dont je ne suis pas très fière. Il m'a donné du fil à retordre ! pfou cette fic n'est vraiment pas facile à écrire !**

**Une petite review quand même ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je sais je l'ai déjà dit mais merci pour vos reviews !!!**

**Alors encore une fois, je suis désolée pour la longue attente (hein Alphératz ? lol !) mais ma muse s'était encore fait la malle ! et j'avais également une baisse conséquente de moral donc j'avais pas trop envie d'écrire.**

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à Alphératz pour les super gentilles reviews qu'elle m'a laissées. Merci la Miss !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

**36 heures plus tôt**

Le flag team se préparait à partir en mission. John, Teyla et Ronon se trouvaient devant la porte. Le technicien attendait l'ordre d'Elisabeth pour entrer l'adresse dans le DHD. Mais la jeune femme ne disait rien. Comme les autres, elle attendait la personne qui manquait à l'appel. Rodney était en retard, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère à vrai dire. D'ordinaire, il était toujours pressé de partir en mission et trépignait devant la porte des étoiles.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes d'attente, et après, plusieurs appels infructueux à sa radio, John, lassé, décida d'aller voir ce qui retenait le petit génie aussi longtemps.

- Elisabeth dit le militaire en montant les marches du grand escalier, je vais aller voir ce que fait Rodney.

- très bien Colonel, nous vous attendons.

John hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le premier transporteur qu'il vit. Tout en marchant, il contacta Radek Zelenka.

- Zelenka, ici Sheppard

- oui Colonel, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

- Rodney est-il avec vous ?

- bien sûr que non, il part avec vous en mission non ?

- je sais ça ! mais si je vous pose la question c'est qu'il n'est pas avec moi !

- c'est logique répondit platement le tchèque.

- dans ce cas, est-ce qu'il vous a dit quelque chose avant de quitter le labo ?

- non.

- ok, je vais aller voir dans ses quartiers. Sheppard terminé ?

Le militaire coupa sa radio et passa sa main sur le système d'ouverture du transporteur devant lequel il se trouvait.

ooOoo

Rodney se trouvait dans ses quartiers et était assis sur son lit. Il tenait dans ses mains tremblantes un petit flacon. Fébrilement, il l'ouvrit et vida son contenu sur sa paume. Trois comprimés. Il faudra bien qu'il tienne la journée avec se dit-il. Il devait être en pleine forme pour la mission. C'était vraiment très important.

Au moment où il portait les pilules à sa bouche, la porte s'ouvrit en produisant un petit swiss. Rodney sursauta et manqua de faire tomber les précieux comprimés. Il leva la tête vers l'intrus prêt à le massacrer sur place. C'était Sheppard. Il ne fallait pas qu'il voit les pilules songea Rodney qui commençait à paniquer. Il serra le poing afin de les cacher.

- vous auriez pu frapper avant d'entrer ! cria le canadien visiblement très énervé.

- mais j'ai frappé Rodney mais vous ne répondiez pas dit John en s'avançant vers lui.

- qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

- Rodney, on vous attend pour la mission dit simplement John. Et ça fait près d'une demi-heure ajouta t'il en consultant sa montre.

- partez devant, j'arrive répliqua le canadien en se levant.

- non je vous attends rétorqua John en croisant les bras. Ce fichu canadien lui cachait quelque chose et fois de Sheppard, il arriverait à savoir ce que c'était.

- très bien fit le canadien en passant devant le militaire.

Il se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain et s'y engouffra.

- Rodney ! s'exclama John surpris ! Décidément ce canadien lui en ferait voir aujourd'hui.

- j'ai quand même le droit de m'isoler 2 minutes non ? s'insurgea le scientifique depuis la salle de bain. Vous n'allez pas vous plaindre, ça nous fera un arrêt en moins !

Mais John n'était pas dupe. Il sentait bien que Rodney voulait s'isoler pour une autre raison que celle qu'il venait d'invoquer. Aussi, il décida d'entrer dans la pièce.

Le canadien était devant le lavabo et venait de mettre quelque chose dans sa bouche. Mais dans sa hâte l'un des comprimés tomba à terre, aux pieds de John. Le militaire se baissa et le ramassa.

- qu'est ce que c'est Rodney ? demanda John qui avait peur de comprendre.

Le scientifique blêmit puis tenta de reprendre contenance.

- ça ? je… oh c'est rien, c'est juste un antalgique, j'ai un début de migraine et je…

- ne me mentez pas Rodney gronda John. Il venait de reconnaître la pilule. Rodney en avait pris pour se maintenir en forme pendant l'attaque des wraiths.

Rodney ne répondit rien et sorti de la salle de bain sous le regard incrédule de Sheppard. Le scientifique se laissa tomber sur son lit, toujours sans un mot.

- je crois qu'il n'y aura pas de mission pour vous aujourd'hui Rodney dit John en le rejoignant

- mais pourquoi ? s'insurgea Rodney en se levant brusquement. Je vais très bien ! je suis parfaitement capable de…

- je ne crois pas non l'interrompit John en s'approchant de lui. Ecoutez Rodney, que vous l'admettiez ou non, je pense que vous avez un problème et…

- NON ! cria le scientifique en s'éloignant de lui à grands pas.

- Rodney, calmez vous dit John en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Je vais appeler Beckett et il s'occupera de vous…

- j'ai pas besoin de lui ! s'exclama Rodney en tremblant et en se dégageant brusquement. J'ai besoin de personne !

- je sais tenta de l'apaiser John. Mais vous ne pouvez pas partir en mission dans cet état. Vous devez vous reposer et Carson pourra vous donner ce dont vous avez besoin…

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans le regard du canadien. C'était vrai, il n'y avait que Carson qui pourrait l'aider. Au besoin, il ferait comme la dernière fois et irait se servir quand le médecin aurait le dos tourné.

- très bien, je vous suis capitula Rodney.

John poussa un soupir et les deux hommes sortirent des quartiers du scientifique, direction l'infirmerie. En chemin, John contacta Elisabeth pour lui dire que Rodney ne se sentait pas bien et ne participerait pas à la mission.

ooOoo

**Aujourd'hui**

Carson s'approcha du lit et examina brièvement Rodney. Le sommeil avait visiblement fait du bien au canadien. Mais il avait quand même encore de vilains cernes noirs sous les yeux et commençait à s'agiter un peu.

- alors Rodney ? comment vous sentez vous ? demanda doucement l'écossais.

- à votre avis ? riposta le canadien. Brusquement son visage changea d'expression et il grimaça. Oh Carson, donnez m'en s'il vous plait… le supplia t'il.

- je ne peux pas Rodney répondit Carson d'une voix douce. Je n'en ai plus et puis ça ne vous servirait à rien, vous n'en avez plus besoin…

- vous mentez ! cria Rodney en tentant de se redresser. Mais les contentions l'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin.

- il ne ment pas Rodney intervint John

- vous ! éructa le canadien. C'est à cause de vous que je suis ici ! pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas foutu la paix hein ?

- je voulais vous aider Rodney se justifia le militaire.

- m'aider ! tu parles ! si vous aviez vraiment voulu m'aider, vous m'auriez donné ce que je vous ai demandé !

John voulu répondre mais le scientifique se tendit brusquement en gémissant. Puis il se tourna vers Carson.

- Carson…

- attendez je vais vous donner de quoi vous soulager dit le médecin en préparant une seringue qu'il venait de prendre sur un plateau posé près de lui.

- c'est quoi ? demanda John

- il a des crampes dues au manque, je lui donne simplement de quoi les calmer expliqua l'écossais en faisant l'injection.

Rodney sembla se calmer et se détendre. John s'approcha et s'assis au bord du lit. Il voulu prendre la main du scientifique mais il ne pouvait pas. Rodney était toujours entravé.

- Doc, est ce qu'on ne pourrait pas… commença John en désignant les contentions aux poignets de Rodney.

- je pense que si, il est plus calme. Mais à la moindre alerte, vous lui remettez dit l'écossais en détachant doucement les entraves.

John acquiesça et pris doucement la main de Rodney dans la sienne.

**TBC**

**Voilà ce que j'ai réussi à pondre. Je l'ai écrit rapidement mais je tenais à publier quelque chose ce soir. J'espère que ça a été. Reviews ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour vos reviews !!!**

**Ouais je sais, j'ai encore mis du temps à publier ! Mais en ce moment j'ai un peu de mal à écrire. Et puis en plus cette fic est vraiment plus difficile que ce que je pensais…**

**Une pitite dédicace à Charlie dont j'adore les reviews !! merci à toi !! tu devrais laisser une adresse mail pour qu'on puisse te remercier !! et merci pour tes reviews sur mes fics de Mysterious Ways !! (oui j'avoue j'écris pas que sur SGA !!)**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

**Aujourd'hui**

John tenait la main de Rodney dans la sienne. Doucement, il caressait les longs doigts puis il passa doucement le pouce sur la paume. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça. Il en avait envie c'était tout. Et en plus, ça ne semblait pas déplaire au canadien qui ne bougeait plus. Bon c'est vrai que c'était surtout du aux calmants administrés par Carson mais John se plaisait à penser que c'était aussi un peu grâce à lui.

Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? songea John en secouant la tête. Tu tiens juste compagnie à un ami qui a besoin de toi, c'est tout ! se morigéna t'il intérieurement.

Un gémissement de Rodney le tira de ses pensées. John releva la tête et regarda le scientifique. Celui-ci avait les yeux grands ouverts et fixait sa main qui reposait dans celle de Sheppard.

- Hey Rodney murmura le militaire en esquissant un sourire. Comment vous sentez vous ?

- je… je ne sais pas vraiment balbutia le canadien en tentant de se redresser un peu.

- ça va aller vous verrez le rassura John sans lâcher sa main. On va bien s'occuper de vous.

Rodney hocha la tête et soupira bruyamment.

- je suis tellement fatigué souffla t'il

- je sais, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que vous vous reposiez dit doucement John. Carson dit que ça va durer quelques jours et après vous retrouverez la forme.

Rodney esquissa un sourire et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'était rendormi. John soupira et tenta de trouver une position confortable mais sur une chaise en plastique, la chose n'était pas vraiment aisée. Il sentit alors une pression sur sa main et se rendit compte que c'était maintenant Rodney qui lui tenait la main et plus le contraire. John eut alors l'impression que le canadien s'accrochait à lui.

- ne vous inquiétez pas Rodney, je ne vous laisserai pas tomber murmura t'il.

ooOoo

**24 heures plus tôt**

La flag team, sans Rodney, était en mission mais John ne semblait pas vraiment y être. Il avait l'air d'être ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées. En fait, il pensait à Rodney. Il n'avait même pas pu rester avec lui à l'infirmerie. Il l'avait juste laissé devant la porte et Carson l'avait accueilli. Ensuite, il avait du repartir en vitesse à la salle des commandes où le reste de son équipe l'attendait.

Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait là, John n'avait qu'une hâte, retourner sur Atlantis et aller voir comment allait Rodney. Il avait bien compris que le scientifique avait un problème de dépendance à des médicaments. Et, par discrétion, il n'avait rien dit à Elisabeth, ni aux autres. Il n'y avait que lui et Carson qui étaient au courant. John serra les dents et les poings. L'écossais allait l'entendre lorsqu'il reviendrait sur la cité. Après tout c'était sa faute si Rodney était dans cet état non ? C'est bien lui qui lui avait donné ces saloperies !

Elisabeth avait voulu remplacer Rodney à la dernière minute mais le militaire avait refusé, arguant que la mission était de la routine et qu'ils s'en sortiraient très bien sans le scientifique. Et puis John avait bien remarqué que Zelenka - que la Diplomate avait fait venir en salle des commandes - ne semblait pas très chaud pour traverser la porte à nouveau. Sa dernière expérience l'avait, disons, quelque peu marqué **(1).** Ils étaient donc partis à trois.

ooOoo

**Aujourd'hui**

Carson était assis à son bureau et relisait son rapport lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. L'écossais leva la tête.

- entrez fit il

La porte s'ouvrit sur Elisabeth. La jeune femme entra.

- ah c'est vous Elisabeth, asseyez vous dit il en désignant une chaise face à lui. J'imagine que vous venez aux nouvelles ajouta t'il en soupirant.

- oui Carson. Comment va-t-il ?

- eh bien, il a toujours des crises de manque mais elles commencent à s'espacer un peu. Mais en fait, il a surtout besoin de repos. Les médicaments qu'il prenait étaient des stimulants et donc il ne dormait pratiquement plus depuis un bon moment…

- à ce point ? s'effara la Diplomate

- oui, sans compter qu'il ne se nourrissait plus correctement non plus, il faut donc aussi que je contrôle sa glycémie.

- je vois soupira Elisabeth en se levant. Je vais le voir ajouta t'elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- je vous suis répliqua l'écossais en lui emboîtant le pas.

ooOoo

John avait fini par s'endormir. Mais cette fois, il avait posé sa tête sur le bord du lit à côté de Rodney. Sa main droite était toujours dans celle du scientifique, l'autre lui servait d'oreiller.

Il ne se réveilla même pas lorsque Carson et Elisabeth s'approchèrent du lit. Carson pris doucement les constantes du canadien en prenant garde de ne pas les réveiller lui et John. Elisabeth se contentait de les observer, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas mignons ? chuchota t'elle en souriant

- je trouve aussi sourit Carson en se redressant. On ne va pas les déranger plus longtemps.

- j'avais raison murmura la jeune femme pour elle-même.

Carson ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Il était plongé dans la contemplation des deux hommes endormis. Jamais auparavant, il ne les avait vus aussi proche l'un de l'autre.

**TBC**

**(1)** voir le zode 3x13 Critical Mass. Rappelez vous, la tête de Radek lorsqu'il revient de la planète des enfants !!

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? reviews ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Je l'ai déjà dit mais merci pour vos reviews !!!**

**Pour une fois, vous aurez la suite de bonne heure !! lol !! on dirait que ma muse est de retour elle aussi (hein Bayas ?) !**

**Je précise simplement que maintenant l'histoire ne sera plus entrecoupée de flash-back. **

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

John se réveilla dans le courant de la nuit. Il se redressa et se massa la nuque de sa main libre. Rodney n'avait toujours pas lâché l'autre. D'ailleurs, il avait même entrelacé ses doigts à ceux du militaire.

Le canadien semblait profondément endormi, aussi John tenta de dégager doucement sa main afin d'aller un peu se dégourdir les jambes. Au moment où Sheppard dénouait ses doigts de ceux de Rodney, le scientifique émit un gémissement et commença à s'agiter.

John releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de Rodney, qui était, à présent, parfaitement réveillé. Les yeux bleus se remplirent de larmes et brusquement l'expression de son visage changea. John eut alors l'impression qu'il souffrait énormément.

- shhht ça va aller Rodney dit John en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Je vais aller chercher Carson okay ?

- non je… gémit le canadien en attrapant la main de John

- vous quoi Rodney murmura John

- je veux que vous restiez auprès de moi…

- je vais pas vous laisser longtemps Rodney et puis je ne serai pas loin, je reviens tout de suite

Rodney hocha la tête et John se leva, dégageant doucement sa main de l'étreinte de celle du scientifique. Puis il se dirigea vers le bureau de l'écossais.

ooOoo

Carson s'était endormi, la tête posée sur ses bras, qui reposaient sur un dossier ouvert. Trois coups frappés à la porte le réveillèrent en sursaut. Il se redressa brusquement et se leva. Il ouvrit la porte sur John Sheppard qui n'avait pas l'air en meilleure forme que lui.

- colonel, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ? lui demanda Carson en se frottant le visage

- c'est Rodney Doc, il vient de se réveiller et je crois qu'il a une crise…

- je vois dit l'écossais, je vous suis

Sur ces mots, il emboîta le pas à John et tout deux se rendirent au chevet de Rodney. En chemin, Carson s'arrêta devant un chariot roulant et prépara une seringue. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de son lit, le scientifique tremblait de tous ses membres et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Carson s'approcha et, tout en murmurant des paroles rassurantes à Rodney, il lui fit une injection.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le scientifique se calma. Ses tremblements s'espacèrent et finirent par s'arrêter.

- ça va durer encore longtemps ? demanda John qui s'était rassis sur sa chaise en plastique.

- je ne sais pas, tout dépend de Rodney et de sa volonté soupira Carson. Disons plusieurs semaines. Mais le connaissant, je pense qu'il aura cette volonté et il s'en sortira assez vite. Il est très obstiné quand il veut sourit le médecin.

- ouais je le sais sourit John à son tour.

Puis, doucement, il repris la main de Rodney dans la sienne. Immédiatement, le canadien entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Le sourire de Carson s'élargit et John rougit subitement.

- apparemment ça le rassure que je lui tienne la main et… commença le militaire.

- ah mais vous n'avez pas à vous justifier Colonel dit Carson, d'ailleurs je vous ai trouvés très mignons tous les deux tout à l'heure.

- comment ça ?

- Elisabeth est passée en début de soirée et voulait voir Rodney. Et nous vous avons vu endormi à côté de lui, c'est tout

- vous savez Rodney est mon meilleur ami mais c'est tout, ça ne va pas plus loin…

- oui je sais dit Carson, et je dois avouer qu'il a de la chance d'avoir un ami comme vous ajouta t'il en se retournant, les pans de sa blouse blanche virevoltant derrière lui.

ooOoo

Une semaine avait passé. Rodney allait mieux. Les crises de manque s'espaçaient et il avait même repris du poids. Mais il y avait autre chose. Rodney n'était plus le même. Lui qui était si bavard auparavant était devenu silencieux, ne parlant que lorsqu'on lui posait une question. Radek était passé le voir et lui avait proposé de lui faire passer son PC en douce pour qu'il puisse travailler mais le canadien avait refusé. Le tchèque en avait été très surpris, habituellement, Rodney ne demandait qu'une chose lorsqu'il était à l'infirmerie : pouvoir travailler.

John avait bien remarqué lui aussi le changement d'humeur de Rodney. Il avait même essayé d'en parler avec lui mais autant lui demander de briser un EPPZ encore chargé !

ooOoo

Ce jour là ; John avait décidé de lui occuper un peu l'esprit avec une partie d'échecs. Bien sûr le militaire n'était pas très doué pour ce jeu mais il savait que le canadien se ferait une joie de lui montrer ses talents. Malheureusement, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté par Sheppard. Lorsqu'il arriva près du lit de Rodney, John tira la chaise en plastique qui était devenue la sienne et s'installa. Puis il fit rouler l'adaptable au dessus du lit de Rodney et y plaça le jeu.

- alors Rodney ? ça vous dit de me mettre la raclée du siècle ? dit Sheppard en ouvrant la boîte.

Le canadien ne répondit pas mais John, qui était occupé à installer les pièces du jeu, entendit un bruit qui ressemblait à un sanglot. Rodney pleurait. Encore. Ce n'était pas la première fois d'ailleurs. John ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il avait bien essayé de le savoir mais le canadien ne le savait pas lui-même ou alors il refusait de lui en parler.

John décida donc d'aller voir Carson dans son bureau afin d'en parler avec lui. Celui-ci lui expliqua que c'était l'un des symptômes qui apparaissaient pendant le sevrage et que cela s'apparentait à une dépression.

- une dépression ? demanda John

- oui, ça peut durer quelques semaines comme quelques jours…

- et qu'est qu'on peut faire ? vous allez lui donner quelque chose ?

- non ça ne servirait à rien dit Carson, il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps et je pense qu'il devrait consulter Kate Heightmeyer aussi…

- vous en êtes sûr ? vous ne pouvez pas vous en occuper ?

- non, je pense qu'il a besoin de ces séances, rien que pour savoir pourquoi il en est arrivé là…

- pas besoin d'être devin pour le savoir l'interrompit John. Avec la pression qu'il subit ici, sans compter les missions, il est tout le temps sollicité et il n'a pas une minute pour lui… pas étonnant qu'il ait craqué

- vous oubliez aussi le fait que c'est souvent vous qui lui mettez la pression Colonel dit l'écossais

- pardon ? fit John surpris

- vous n'allez tout de même pas le nier répliqua Carson. Vous êtes constamment sur son dos, Mckay par ici, Mckay par là, sans compter que pendant les missions vous n'y allez pas de main morte non plus, je l'ai bien remarqué

- je sais soupira John. Je n'ai pas vraiment été à la hauteur avec lui…

- c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire rétorqua Carson. Mais au moins, maintenant vous vous rattrapez

- parce que vous croyez que c'est pour ça que je fais ça ? s'insurgea John

- en partie oui répondit calmement Carson

- eh ben vous avez tout faux Doc. Si je fais ça c'est parce que Rodney est mon ami et que je veux l'aider !

- je sais, c'est pas la peine de vous énerver l'apaisa le médecin. Vous devriez retourner près de lui, il doit vous attendre ajouta t'il

- vous avez raison, on a une partie d'échecs en cours

- bien, alors bonne chance ! sourit Carson. Je passerai le voir tout à l'heure et je vais aussi appeler Kate.

John hocha la tête et sorti du bureau. Une fois la porte refermée, Carson poussa un gros soupir et se replongea dans le rapport qu'il était en train de rédiger avant que John ne vienne lui parler.

**TBC**

**Alors ? verdict ? bien ? pas bien ? reviews ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je sais plus si je l'ai dit ou pas… bon c'est pas grave je le dis quand même : Merciiiiii pour vos reviews !!! **

**Voici la suite !! j'espère que ça vous plaira !!**

**J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer le retour imminent parmi nous de… LURLEEN !! je suis trop contente que tu te remettes à l'écriture !! tes fics m'ont vachement manquées !! et pour fêter ton retour, je te dédicace ce chapitre !! bisous ma Lurleen !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

Carson avait appelé Kate Heightmeyer et la psychologue était venue voir Rodney. L'entretien n'avait pas duré bien longtemps puisque Rodney n'avait pas prononcé un mot mis à part quelques grognement indistincts.

A présent, la jeune femme s'entretenait avec Carson dans son bureau. John avait repris son poste auprès de Rodney et lui faisait la conversation. Le scientifique était furieux et encore le mot était faible ! Il n'en revenait pas que Carson ait osé lui faire une chose pareille ! Comme s'il avait besoin de ça !

John essayait de lui expliquer que c'était pour son bien et que cela ne pourrait que l'aider. Rodney n'en démordait pas mais il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

ooOoo

Près de deux semaines avaient passées. Rodney allait mieux. Son humeur changeait progressivement. Mais il souriait très rarement et la seule personne qui parvenait à lui arracher un de ces rares sourires était John.

John, qui passait le plus clair de son temps avec le canadien, essayant de lui changer les idées comme il pouvait. Rodney n'avait toujours pas repris son travail dans son labo arguant qu'il n'en avait pas envie pour le moment. Un comportement complètement non Mckayen, le scientifique avait toujours fait passer son travail avant le reste.

ooOoo

Ce jour là, le canadien avait rendez-vous avec Heightmeyer. A la demande de Carson, qui souhaitait que le canadien ne reste pas seul, John l'accompagnait jusqu'au cabinet de la psychologue.

- alors Rodney ? comment ça va aujourd'hui ? demanda Sheppard au canadien

- vous n'en avez pas assez de me poser cette question ? râla sèchement le canadien. C'est vrai, vous me le demandez tous les jours ! je vais bien ! ça vous va ? et puis pourquoi est-ce que vous me suivez comme un petit chien ? hein ?

- je ne vous suis pas Rodney, je vous accompagne c'est différent répliqua John

- ouais eh ben j'ai pas besoin d'une nounou !

-Rodney… soupira John

- c'est bon j'ai compris l'interrompit le canadien, c'est pour mon bien que vous faites ça

John acquiesça sans dire un mot. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils arrivaient devant le bureau de la psychologue. Rodney entra et John attendit dans le couloir.

ooOoo

Ce soir là, John était allongé sur son lit et réfléchissait. Il pensait à Rodney, ce qui lui était arrivé et à sa responsabilité dans tout ça. Et puis il y avait autre chose. John ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Depuis qu'Elisabeth lui avait parlé de sa relation avec le scientifique, il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser et de se poser des questions.

L'ouverture de la porte de la salle de bain le sortit de ses pensées. Rodney **(1)** passa la porte et se dirigea vers le lit.

- c'est libre dit il simplement

- merci répondit simplement John en se levant.

Il passa à côté de Rodney et nota que celui-ci avait mis de l'après-rasage. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, ce simple parfum troubla John plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il secoua la tête et entra dans la petite salle de bain.

Il se déshabilla et passa sous la douche. Le jet d'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou. Tout en se savonnant, il réfléchissait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un simple effluve de parfum l'avait autant troublé ? Merde ! pensa John. Tu es hétéro ! Et Rodney est ton meilleur ami c'est tout !!

Le militaire poussa un soupir et se prélassa sous le jet bienfaisant. Mais il avait beau faire, ses pensées le ramenaient toujours au même point, ou toujours à la même personne plutôt. Une personne qui se trouvait allongé sur son lit et qui partageait ses quartiers depuis une bonne semaine maintenant, Carson ne voulant pas que le canadien reste seul, John avait alors proposé de partager ses quartiers avec Rodney. Ce n'était pas de la surveillance, non, juste une précaution avait dit John au scientifique. Celui-ci avait bien évidemment râlé, il ne voulait pas de cette solution. Mais John avait peur. Peur que le scientifique ne fasse une rechute. D'après Heightmeyer, il n'était pas encore totalement sorti d'affaire et il lui faudrait certainement du temps pour y arriver.

ooOoo

John soupira et ferma les yeux, laissant l'eau couler sur son corps endolori. Ce n'était pas évident de partager un lit si petit avec quelqu'un autre et avec Rodney en plus ! Le scientifique dormait toujours pelotonné contre lui et John avait souvent des courbatures le matin en se réveillant. Mais pour rien au monde, il n'aurait empêché le scientifique de dormir ainsi. Le militaire devait bien se l'avouer, il aimait dormir comme ça lui aussi. Il aimait sentir le corps de Rodney contre le sien. C'était comme une sorte de rituel lorsqu'ils se couchaient. John s'allongeait le premier et Rodney venait ensuite le rejoindre. Le lit étant vraiment très petit, il se blottissait contre le militaire et posait sa tête sur sa poitrine. John passait alors un bras autour de lui et le scientifique s'endormait en poussant un soupir de bien-être.

Oui, John aimait ces moments là. Bien évidement, à part Carson et Kate Heightmeyer, personne ne savait pour cet arrangement.

Sheppard poussa un nouveau soupir et éteignit le robinet. Il sortit de la douche et attrapa une serviette qu'il noua autour de ses reins. Il s'essuya et enfila rapidement un boxer noir et un t-shirt de la même couleur. Puis, il sortit de la petite pièce et alla rejoindre Rodney. Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha du lit, John se rendit compte que le canadien s'était endormi. John n'avait pas le cœur à le réveiller mais il aurait bien aimé se coucher lui aussi. Doucement, il posa la main sur la large épaule du scientifique et le secoua. Rien, Rodney ne bougea pas un cil. Sheppard réitéra son geste un peu plus fort. Toujours rien.

- Rodney murmura t'il en le secouant plus fort.

Le scientifique émit un grognement et bougea un peu, ce qui permis à John de s'allonger à côté de lui. Comme s'il avait senti sa présence, Rodney se colla à lui. John poussa un soupir passa un bras autour de lui.

- vous êtes enfin là grommela le scientifique en se calant un peu plus contre John.

John sursauta surpris. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Rodney l'avait attendu apparemment.

- oui je suis là répondit John en respirant l'odeur du canadien. Immédiatement, il se reprit. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend Sheppard ? songea t'il. Tu renifles ton meilleur ami maintenant ? John secoua la tête pour tenter de se reprendre. Rodney le senti étant donné que le menton du militaire reposait sur sa tête.

- qu'est ce qui vous prend ? quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Rodney en se redressant, parfaitement réveillé à présent.

- c'est rien, Rodney, vous pouvez vous rendormir dit John en rencontrant le regard bleu interrogatif du scientifique.

Le scientifique ne répondit rien et se rallongea contre John. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se rendormir et il savait que John ne dormait pas non plus.

- vous ne dormez pas ? chuchota le canadien, le visage contre la poitrine du militaire. Imperceptiblement, il sentit John se raidir sous lui. Le souffle du scientifique sur sa poitrine avait provoqué quelque chose chez John. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir quoi exactement.

Rodney se redressa doucement. Son visage se trouvait à présent à quelques centimètres de celui de John. Un John qui le dévisageait surpris mais qui combla l'espace entre leurs deux visages en se rapprochant un peu. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient sans vraiment se toucher. N'y tenant plus, Sheppard plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Rodney qui entrouvrit la bouche. Leurs langues se mêlèrent et le baiser devint passionnel. Finalement, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Il se dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes et se sourirent. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé. Rodney se blottit à nouveau contre John et cette fois les deux hommes s'endormirent.

**TBC**

**Alors ? reviews ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !!! et merci aussi à certaines d'avoir insisté pour avoir la suite (hein Charlie ? lol !) !**

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard mais j'ai eu des problèmes de santé assez sérieux au début de la semaine et j'ai pas pu me remettre à l'écriture avant aujourd'hui.**

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Le prochain chapitre portera sur les raisons profondes qui ont poussé notre Roro à en arriver là. Mais venons en à ce qui va se passer maintenant. Dans ce chapitre, j'aborde la réaction des deux hommes suite au baiser qu'ils ont échangé. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain matin, John s'éveilla le premier. Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait mais lorsqu'il tendit le bras à côté de lui, il ne rencontra que du vide. Immédiatement, il se redressa et chercha Rodney du regard. Le scientifique n'était pas dans la pièce.

Mais où était il ? Pendant un instant John failli céder à la panique. Puis il se ressaisit et se leva d'un bond. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il ouvrit mentalement la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Rodney. Le canadien était debout devant le lavabo, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon orné de petites étoiles et de lunes. John sourit à cette vision.

Le scientifique était en train de se brosser les dents et failli s'étouffer d'indignation lorsque John entra.

- vous auriez pu frapper ! s'indigna Rodney après s'être rincé la bouche

- désolé Rodney, j'étais pressé répondit simplement John

- pressé ? vous vouliez savoir si j'étais là hein ? c'est ça ? répliqua Rodney en colère.

- non c'est pas ça, je m'inquiétais juste pour vous Rodney, c'est tout…

- oh je vous en prie ! Je vais très bien ! De quoi avez-vous peur ? Beckett a dit que j'allais bien, même Heightmeyer a dit que j'allais mieux !

- je sais soupira le militaire. Bon je vous laisse…

Sur ces mots, John sortit de la petite pièce et se dirigea vers son lit. Il s'y laissa tomber en soupirant. Rodney n'avait même pas parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux la veille au soir. C'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Remarque, à bien y réfléchir, il aurait très bien pu en parler lui aussi. Mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Et malgré lui, John avait pensé que Rodney le saurait peut-être. Mais visiblement, ça n'était pas le cas.

John ne pouvait cesser d'y penser. C'était plus fort que lui. Il se souvenait parfaitement de chaque détail, de chaque sensation qu'il avait éprouvée lorsqu'il avait embrassé Rodney. Car il lui fallait bien l'avouer, c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas, pas le scientifique.

Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

ooOoo

Rodney regarda le militaire sortir de la salle de bain et le vit se diriger vers son lit. Le canadien soupira. Sheppard ne lui avait même pas parlé de ce qui s'était passé la veille entre eux. Pourtant ç'avait été si intense ! Enfin d'après Rodney, parce qu'apparemment John ne semblait pas penser la même chose, il faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Rodney poussa un nouveau soupir. Il avait pensé que John aborderait le sujet. C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu aussi lui parler mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à trouver les mots. Il avait déjà du mal avec les femmes, alors avec John ! Il n'osait même pas y penser !

Pourtant il faudrait bien qu'ils en parlent. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire comme s'il n'y avait rien eu, c'était impossible. En tout cas pour Rodney.

Le scientifique mis une dernière main à sa toilette et s'habilla rapidement. Puis il sortit de la salle de bain, bien décidé à parler avec Sheppard.

ooOoo

John était allongé sur son lit, les bras en croix. Il réfléchissait lorsqu'un bruit le tira de ses pensées. Il sentit alors une présence près de lui et se redressa. Rodney se tenait devant le lit et semblait attendre.

- je crois qu'il faut qu'on se parle dit le canadien en croisant les bras.

- et de quoi voulez vous parler ? demanda innocemment John

- ne faites pas l'innocent Colonel ! vous savez très bien de quoi il s'agit !

- ok Rodney, je vous écoute dit John en s'asseyant plus confortablement sur le lit.

- pourquoi ça serait à moi de commencer ? demanda Rodney soudain embarrassé.

- bah je sais pas moi ! c'est bien vous qui voulez qu'on en parle non ?

- pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? demanda abruptement le canadien

- hein ? mais j'en sais rien moi ! j'en avais envie sur le moment et…

- vous en aviez envie ? c'est tout ? l'interrompit le canadien

- qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? hein ? s'emporta soudain John en se levant brusquement. Que depuis un moment, je suis attiré par vous mais que je ne sais pas comment gérer ça ? Que je ressens des trucs bizarres quand vous êtes près de moi et que ça commence à me rendre fou parce que je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive ?

John s'interrompit et se mis à faire les cents pas entre son lit et la salle de bain sous le regard interdit de Rodney.

- Si vous voulez le savoir, oui je vous ai embrassé parce que j'en mourrais d'envie ! reprit John sans cesser de marcher. Ça faisait un moment que je voulais le faire mais je n'osai pas ! Et hier soir, on était si proches que je n'ai pas pu me contrôler !

John s'arrêta de parler et de marcher. Il repris son souffle et attendit. Rodney ne disait rien, trop surpris parce qu'il venait d'entendre. Que répondre à ça ? Jamais il ne serait attendu à de telles révélations. D'autant que lui-même n'était pas loin de faire les mêmes à John. Et c'était pour ça qu'il tenait tant à parler avec le militaire.

- vous n'êtes pas le seul vous savez… murmura finalement le canadien

- pardon ? demanda John qui n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- vous avez très bien entendu répondit Rodney, je ressens la même chose que vous et moi non plus je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis… c'est pour ça qu'après ce qui s'est passé hier je…

- je comprends l'interrompit John. Je crois que vous comme moi, on a besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça.

- je crois aussi répliqua Rodney visiblement déçu. Il regarda sa montre et fit un pas en direction de la porte. Il faut que j'y aille, Heightmeyer m'attends pour ma séance du jour ironisa t'il

- ok Rodney. Ne la faites pas attendre et puis c'est aussi important pour vous.

Le scientifique se contenta d'acquiescer et sortit de la pièce, laissant un John Sheppard songeur.

**TBC**

**Alors ? Verdict ? ah je peux dire que j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre !! si je n'avais pas écouté de musique, je sais pas si j'y serai arrivée !! Donc Merci Jean-Jacques GOLDMAN !! **

**Au fait, reviews ou pas ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !!! vous êtes des namours !! et puis ça me prouve que vous aimez ce que vous lisez donc que demander de plus ?**

**Voici donc la suite promise au chapitre précédent. Je fais mes plus plates excuses (en fait je suis à genoux là !!) à Bayas et Lurleen à qui j'avais promis ce chapitre pour plus tôt ! Je suis désolée les filles, ma muse m'a fuie au mauvais moment !! si vous la voyez…**

**Bon bah bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

Rodney était dans le bureau de Kate Heightmeyer. La séance venait de se terminer et le canadien avait l'air assez retourné. Kate croisa les mains devant elle et fixa le scientifique qui tentait de retrouver une certaine contenance.

- ça va aller Rodney ?

- à votre avis ? riposta aigrement le scientifique

- je sais que cela a été difficile à aborder pour vous mais il fallait que vous en passiez par là…

- je sais, je sais l'interrompit Rodney en se levant. On a fini non ?

- oui, on se revoit la semaine prochaine dit la jeune femme en se levant à son tour.

Elle contourna son bureau et raccompagna le canadien jusqu'à la porte. Sans rajouter un mot, Rodney sortit du bureau et alla dans ses propres quartiers, et non ceux de John, il avait besoin d'être seul.

ooOoo

Rodney passa la main sur le système d'ouverture de la porte et entra dans la pièce. Il se dirigea vers le lit et s'y laissa tomber en poussant un gros soupir.

Puis il ferma les yeux et repensa à sa séance avec Kate Heightmeyer, celle-ci avait été assez éprouvante. La psychologue l'avait forcé à revivre certains moments de sa vie qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Mais il devait bien s'avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tort finalement. Au début, il ne voulait pas parler. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé, comme pratiquement à chaque fois, pourquoi il en était arrivé là, il lui avait donné une réponse, toujours la même. La vie sur Atlantis n'était pas toujours de tous repos et lui, comme les autres d'ailleurs, était soumis à un certain stress. Et il avait fini par craquer et abuser des médicaments. Mais Heightmeyer n'avait pas été dupe, et elle avait deviné qu'il y avait une raison beaucoup plus ancienne à celle invoquée par le scientifique. Et à force de patience, elle avait fini par le faire parler.

Rodney poussa un nouveau soupir et se plongea dans ses souvenirs. Tout avait commencé alors qu'il était encore à l'université.

_**Début flashback**_

_Rodney était dans sa petite chambre et se tenait assis à son bureau devant son ordinateur. Cela faisait des heures qu'il travaillait sans interruption. Il voulait terminer sa thèse dans les temps en vue des examens qui approchaient. Il voulait aussi prouver aux autres qu'il était le meilleur. Oh bien sûr, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, il se savait être un génie, sinon il ne serait pas là à son âge mais les autres étudiants le prenaient pour un gamin. Et il ne pouvait plus le supporter._

_En même temps, ils n'avaient peut-être pas tort, il n'avait que 15 ans ! Mais était-ce sa faute s'il était en avance sur les autres ? S'il était ce qu'on appelait communément un enfant surdoué ? Il n'avait pas demandé à être là non plus._

_Rodney soupira et étouffa un bâillement, il commençait à sentir la fatigue. Il regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était près de 2 heures du matin. Mince ! Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait travaillé aussi tard. Il fallait qu'il se repose où il ne tiendrait pas le coup. Mais il voulait aussi terminer son travail, c'était important à ses yeux. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la petite kitchenette située dans le fond de la pièce. Il prit une cafetière sur le plan de travail et se servi une tasse. Il allait falloir qu'il refasse du café, il venait de prendre le reste. Et s'il voulait tenir encore un peu, il allait en avoir besoin._

_Quelques heures plus tard, Rodney se réveilla, le corps endolori et un peu désorienté. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il s'était endormi sur son bureau devant son ordinateur. Il se redressa en s'étirant, consulta sa montre et se leva brusquement, manquant de faire tomber sa chaise. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il allait être en retard pour son premier cours de la journée._

_ooOoo_

_Rodney marchait au pas de course dans le couloir. Il marchait la tête baissée et ne regardait pas vraiment où il allait. Il failli percuter un étudiant qui arrivait en sens inverse._

_- hey Mckay ! tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ? cria le jeune homme en bousculant Rodney_

_Rodney ne répondit rien et se contenta de continuer sa route, en regardant devant lui cette fois et il la vit. Elle était encore plus belle que d'habitude songea l'adolescent en la regardant. Kate Johnson, belle, blonde, élancée mais malheureusement inaccessible pour lui. A mesure que la jeune fille s'approchait de lui, Rodney avait l'impression que son visage était en feu._

_- salut Rodney dit elle en lui décochant un sourire éblouissant et en lui tapotant la tête comme elle l'aurait fait à un petit garçon. Puis sans attendre la réponse, elle le dépassa en laissant derrière elle un léger effluve de parfum fruité._

_- euh… sa... salut Kate bafouilla le pauvre Rodney en la suivant du regard. Il se retourna brusquement en entendant des rires étouffés derrière lui._

_Deux étudiants le regardaient et riaient sans retenue en le désignant de la main. Rodney haussa les épaules et passa devant eux en essayant de garder la tête haute. Il avait l'habitude de toute façon. Et bientôt il leur montrerait qu'il n'était pas qu'un gamin._

_ooOoo_

_Rodney avait l'impression que la journée avait duré plus longtemps tellement elle avait été interminable pour lui. Et en plus, il avait deux fois plus de travail à faire ! Il ne savait pas comment il trouverait le temps de terminer sa thèse. Et il commençait à avoir du mal à tenir éveillé longtemps, le café ne faisait plus effet sur lui, du moins pas à long terme. Il lui faudrait autre chose mais quoi ?_

_Alors qu'il regagnait sa chambre, il vit un groupe d'étudiants qui discutaient sur le campus. Au début, il les ignora puis l'un d'eux parla d'une chose qui intéressa l'adolescent._

_- je vous jures les mec, grâce à ce truc, je peux rester en forme toute la nuit et même plus ! disait l'étudiant en montrant un flacon à ses amis_

_- tu plaisantes ! c'est pas possible dit un autre_

_- si c'est vrai mec, c'est Bill qui m'a filé ces pilules et je te garantie que ça marche ! ça fait deux jours qu'en j'en prends et je suis même pas fatigué ! Il remarqua alors Rodney qui venait de s'approcher. Qu'est ce que tu veux Mckay ? demanda t'il_

_- je viens de t'entendre parler de ces trucs dit il en désignant le flacon que le jeune homme avait à la main._

_- ouais mais c'est pas bon pour toi, t'es trop jeune pouffa l'étudiant, aussitôt suivi par ses copains_

_- combien ça t'a coûté ? demanda Rodney en ignorant la remarque_

_- trop cher pour toi répliqua t'il_

_- qu'est ce que tu en sais ? riposta Rodney_

_- ok, demande à Bill, il te fera peut-être un prix. Moi j'ai eu deux flacons pour 100 $_

_Rodney acquiesça mais ne dit rien. Il fit demi tour et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, là où il trouverait Bill Denbrough, l'étudiant qui lui fournirait ce dont il pensait avoir besoin._

_ooOoo_

_Et ça lui avait été bien utile, enfin au début. Rodney pensait n'en prendre que lorsqu'il aurait beaucoup de travail mais il s'aperçu assez vite qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Et il passait énormément de temps à la bibliothèque, mais pas que pour lire malheureusement._

_Jeannie, sa petite sœur s'était aperçue que quelque chose n'allait pas. Avant, lorsqu'il rentrait le week-end, il l'emmenait avec lui faire de longues ballades ou tout simplement passait du temps avec elle. Mais maintenant, il passait son temps enfermé dans sa chambre, prétextant qu'il avait du travail en retard, ou qu'il n'avait pas envie de sortir tout simplement._

_Jeannie s'était inquiétée et avait voulu lui parler à plusieurs reprises mais il l'avait toujours repoussée. Jusqu'à ce fameux week-end où il avait commencé à ressentir les effets du manque de médicaments. Il n'en avait plus et Bill était parti un jour plus tôt, il n'avait donc pas pu se procurer de comprimés ce jour là. Il avait pensé qu'il pourrait tenir deux jours mais il se trompait._

_ooOoo_

_Rodney était allongé sur son lit et tremblait comme une feuille. Oh comme il se sentait mal ! Rien qu'un seul comprimé l'aurait aidé, il en était sûr ! Mais malheureusement, il n'en avait pas, il faudrait donc qu'il tienne. Mais c'était tellement difficile ! L'adolescent changea de position mais ses tremblements ne s'arrêtèrent pas et il commençait à avoir de violentes crampes dans tout le corps. Il tenta de se soulager en changeant à nouveau de position lorsqu'on frappa à la porte._

_- Rodney ? fit une voix inquiète derrière la porte_

_- laisse moi Jeannie ! je s… suis mal… malade bafouilla t'il en claquant des dents, ses tremblements s'intensifiaient._

_- qu'est ce que tu as ? laisse moi entrer, je peux peut-être t'aider dit la jeune fille en ouvrant la porte_

_- non ! s'écria Rodney en tentant de se lever mais il se sentait si mal qu'il retomba lourdement sur le lit_

_- oh mon dieu Rodney ! mais qu'est ce que tu as ? demanda l'adolescente en se rendant compte de l'état de son frère_

_- je s..s…sais p p pas begaya Rodney_

_Jeannie regardait son grand frère avec attention. Il était très pâle et avait les yeux rouges. De la sueur, ou était-ce des larmes ? coulait sur ses tempes et ses joues, et il était parcouru de tremblements._

_- je vais chercher maman s'écria Jeannie en tournant les talons_

_- non ! cria à nouveau Rodney mais en pure perte, sa sœur était déjà partie._

_Elle était revenue quelques secondes plus tard, suivie de leur mère. Immédiatement, elle avait appelé un médecin qui avait tout découvert._

_Rodney avait été envoyé dans une clinique pour y suivre une cure de désintoxication et s'en était sorti au bout de quelques mois._

**_Fin flashback_**

ooOoo

Rodney s'essuya le visage avec sa manche. Merde ! il était dans un bel état maintenant ! merci la psy ! Tous ces souvenirs le remuaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il avait vraiment voulu oublier tout ça, cette période de sa vie. Il était heureux sur Atlantis, il avait des amis, mieux, il avait trouvé une nouvelle famille. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu que tout ça ressorte ? Pourquoi avait il replongé ? Il pensait vraiment être certain de se contrôler comme il contrôlait la puissance de l'EPPZ. Mais finalement, il s'était rendu compte que c'était complètement différent.

Le canadien se leva et alla dans la petite salle de bain. Pendant quelques secondes, il se regarda dans le miroir. L'image qu'il lui renvoyait n'était pas très belle à voir. Il avait les yeux rougis et bouffis par les pleurs et son visage portait encore des traces de larmes. Il ouvrit le robinet et se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage. Puis il pris une petite serviette et s'essuya doucement. A nouveau, il contempla son reflet, il avait meilleure mine. Il pouvait retourner dans les quartiers de Sheppard sans craindre qu'il ne lui pose trop de questions. Rodney n'avait pas envie de parler, du moins pas ce soir. Il voulait juste être avec John.

ooOoo

John tournait dans la petite pièce comme un lion en cage. Rodney était en retard et ce n'était pas son genre. Le militaire commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter lorsque la porte coulissa.

- ah vous voilà enfin ! dit John en s'approchant du scientifique

- ben oui pourquoi ? répondit simplement Rodney en passant devant John et en se dirigeant vers le lit.

- pourquoi ? vous me demandez pourquoi ? s'insurgea John, vous êtes en retard Rodney et je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter !

- désolé, j'avais besoin d'être seul murmura Rodney en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

- ça été dur avec Heightmeyer ?

- on peut dire ça comme ça soupira Rodney, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler…

- ouais je comprends dit John en le rejoignant et en s'asseyant à côté de lui

Il y eu un silence qui dura quelques secondes. Finalement John ouvrit la bouche pour le rompre mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot. Rodney avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassait avec une telle passion que le militaire resta sans réaction pendant une dizaine de secondes. Puis il répondit à ce baiser avec la même ardeur.

Rodney rompit le baiser et s'écarta légèrement de lui.

- woaw murmura John en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres

**TBC**

**Oui je sais, j'aurai pas du couper à un moment pareil c'est ça ? bah quoi ? faut bien faire durer le suspens non ? et puis, pour une fois c'est un chapitre assez long ! ça compensera mon retard !!**

**Sinon, vous avez aimé ? alors laissez moi des reviews !! laissez m'en même si vous avez pas aime !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !!**

**Voici la suite !! T'inquiètes pas Alphératz, j'ai jamais pensé que tu étais obsédée !!! lol !! parce que moi je pense que je suis pire encore !! mdr !!**

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à Lurleen pour la remercier de son aide précieuse !! Merci ma Lurleen !! Bisous !!**

**Petit mais alors vraiment tout petit lemon !! donc le rating change un peu.**

**Bon bah bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

_- woaw murmura John en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres_

Rodney le regarda et, brusquement, fondit en larmes.

- hey ! s'écria John en l'attirant contre lui. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Rodney ? demanda t'il doucement tandis que le scientifique se blottissait contre lui.

Mais Rodney ne pouvait pas parler. Il avait enfoui son visage dans le cou du militaire et pleurait à gros sanglots. Ne sachant trop quoi dire, Sheppard se contenta de resserrer son étreinte et caressa doucement le dos du canadien.

- shhhh ça va aller Rodney murmura John, calmez vous…

Pendant quelques minutes, il se contenta de bercer doucement Rodney qui finit par se calmer peu à peu. Finalement, il se redressa et s'essuya le visage avec sa manche.

- ça va Rodney ? demanda John d'une voix inquiète

- je crois souffla le scientifique. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux verts du militaire. John…

- oui Rodney ? demanda Sheppard qui était vraiment surpris d'entendre son prénom dans la bouche du canadien.

- fais moi oublier…

- quoi ? comment ça ? demanda John complètement perdu, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que voulait le canadien. Il réalisa lorsque celui-ci l'embrassa doucement puis passa ses mains sous le t-shirt du militaire. John interrompit le baiser et s'écarta de Rodney.

- attends Rodney, je crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée…

- pourquoi ? tu en as autant envie que moi, tu ne peux pas le cacher sourit le canadien en laissant sa main dériver vers le bas-ventre de John.

- c'est vrai mais je pense qu'on va un peu trop vite dit John en posant sa main sur celle de Rodney. Le canadien le regarda, visiblement très déçu. Ecoutes, c'est nouveau pour toi et moi, donnes nous le temps de nous habituer…

Rodney retira sa main et baissa les yeux, et, lorsqu'il releva la tête, ils étaient brillants de larmes. Il acquiesça en silence et se leva du lit où il était assis.

- où est-ce que tu vas ? tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser seul ?

- je vais juste à la salle de bain… répondit le scientifique. J'ai besoin de…. Enfin tu comprends… le scientifique s'interrompit en rougissant.

John hocha la tête. Oh oui il comprenait très bien même ! D'autant que lui aussi commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son caleçon. Bon dieu ! Jamais il n'aurait pensé réagir comme ça à un simple baiser et quelques caresses. Surtout quand c'était un homme qui lui prodiguait ces caresses ! Il avait vraiment eu envie d'aller plus loin lui aussi mais il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. C'était nouveau pour lui et Rodney et il préférait prendre son temps pour découvrir le scientifique sous un autre angle.

Et puis il y avait ses sentiments aussi. Il n'était pas encore vraiment très sûr de ce qu'il ressentait pour Rodney.

ooOoo

Rodney sortit de la salle de bain au bout de quelques minutes. Il avait les yeux rouges, signe qu'il venait de pleurer. Encore. John soupira. Si seulement il voulait bien lui parler. Mais le canadien ne semblait pas disposé à le faire.

Rodney se dirigea vers le lit et John se poussa un peu pour lui faire de la place. Le scientifique s'installa à côté de lui et finalement se blottit contre lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait profondément sous le regard de Sheppard.

John, lui, ne dormait pas, il n'y arrivait pas. Il pensait à Rodney, il se demandait bien ce que le canadien lui cachait. Et puis il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. Ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs lorsque Rodney était encore à l'infirmerie. Ça faisait un moment que le scientifique n'avait pas pleuré, du moins pas devant John. Il souhaitait presque désespérément que Rodney lui parle et en même temps il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire… Le militaire étouffa un bâillement. Il était fatigué lui aussi et avait besoin de repos. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la respiration de Rodney. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait lui aussi.

ooOoo

Il fut réveillé par un cri. Rodney. John se redressa brusquement ou du moins il tenta de le faire mais Rodney était en partie allongé sur lui, sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine. Le scientifique s'agitait et gémissait dans son sommeil. Il faisait probablement un cauchemar. Doucement John essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte du canadien mais autant se battre contre une pieuvre. Dès qu'il parvenait à se dégager un peu, Rodney revenait à la charge et s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée.

John essaya alors une autre tactique. Il tenta de réveiller le canadien en le bousculant légèrement. Mais dès qu'il le toucha, le canadien se mit à crier.

- NON ! NON ! cria t'il tout en s'accrochant toujours à John

- Hey Rodney, calme toi, ce n'est que moi : John murmura Sheppard. Mais le canadien ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il était toujours empêtré dans son cauchemar.

Sheppard soupira et réitéra son geste, un peu plus brutalement cette fois. Le geste eut l'effet escompté, Rodney commençait à émerger lentement de son sommeil.

- Rodney ! Réveille toi

- quoi ? qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Rodney légèrement désorienté et visiblement mal réveillé.

- tu faisais un cauchemar et pas un petit apparemment dit John en se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte du canadien et en s'asseyant. Tu t'en souviens ?

- je sais pas murmura Rodney en regardant ses mains. Enfin si mais… Il hésita quelques secondes. Enfin c'est pas important finit il.

- ça en avait l'air en tout cas dit John, tu ne veux pas en parler ?

- non, pas pour le moment, je peux pas…

- pourquoi ? questionna John un peu surpris

Rodney ne répondit pas et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Et John compris, aussi décida t'il de ne pas insister. Rodney lui parlerait quand il se sentirait prêt et pas avant.

- je comprends soupira John. Allez viens, on peut encore dormir quelques heures ajouta le militaire en se recouchant.

Mais Rodney ne bougea pas. Il resta assis à côté de John, l'air complètement perdu dans ses pensées. C'est le contact d'une main sur son bras qui l'en tira.

- Rodney ? murmura John

Le scientifique ne répondit pas et se rallongea contre John, son visage seulement à quelques centimètres du sien. Le militaire lui sourit et il répondit à ce sourire. C'est incroyable comme parfois, un simple sourire peut rendre quelqu'un heureux. Rodney se sentait bien avec John, en confiance. Mais pourtant, quelque chose l'empêchait de parler au militaire, de lui raconter ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avait peur. Peur de la réaction de John lorsqu'il saurait tout. Et cette peur le bloquait. Cependant, il savait que John pouvait se montrer très compréhensif aussi. Le canadien soupira et tenta de refouler ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, il en avait assez. Peut-être que finalement, il devrait parler à John ? Le canadien pris une grande inspiration et se lança.

- John, je vais tout te raconter dit il doucement.

Sous lui, John sursauta légèrement.

- tu es sûr ? lui demanda t'il

- oui souffla Rodney en se redressant de façon à pouvoir le regarder bien en face.

- très bien, je t'écoute acquiesça John en se tournant vers lui.

Rodney poussa un long soupir et se leva. Il commença à arpenter la petite pièce. Pendant quelques secondes, il sembla réfléchir puis il se lança et il lui raconta tout, dans le moindre détail. Et pendant tout le temps que dura son histoire, John l'écouta sans dire un mot. De temps en temps, le scientifique s'interrompait et s'essuyait les yeux. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Rodney revint s'asseoir sur le lit mais n'osait pas se rapprocher de John. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas dit un mot et gardait les yeux baissés. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par relever la tête et Rodney constata avec surprise que ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes.

- Rodney… murmura le militaire, je suis désolé…

- je comprends l'interrompit doucement le scientifique en se levant

- où est-ce que tu vas ?

- je pense que tu as besoin de temps pour assimiler tout ça et…

- reste le coupa John en se levant et en s'approchant de lui. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je suis désolé pour toi, pour ce qui t'es arrivé, ça n'aurait pas du acheva t'il doucement

Rodney ne répondit pas et John l'enlaça, l'attirant contre lui. Le canadien se laissa aller et enfoui son visage dans le cou de l'américain. John sentait le souffle chaud de Rodney sur sa peau et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Rodney se redressa et son regard rencontra celui de John. Leurs regards se nouèrent. Lentement, Rodney approcha son visage de celui de John. Le militaire combla les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et ils s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Tout en l'embrassant, John poussa doucement Rodney vers le lit et l'y fit tomber.

- je croyais que tu ne voulais pas aller trop loin… hésita Rodney en rompant le baiser.

- on peut juste terminer ce qu'on a commencé tout à l'heure sourit John en glissant ses mains sous le t-shirt du canadien et en déposant des baisers dans son cou.

Rodney ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il ne réussit qu'à gémir sous les caresses du militaire. Il renversa la tête en arrière et s'abandonna complètement aux caresses expertes du militaire. Il sentit que John tentait de lui retirer son t-shirt devenu trop encombrant apparemment. Il leva les bras afin de lui faciliter la tâche. John lui retira le vêtement et le jeta derrière lui, il atterrit par terre au pied du lit. Puis, pendant quelques secondes, le militaire se contenta de le regarder.

- John ? fit Rodney en se redressant un peu

Sheppard sembla émerger d'un rêve, il sourit et son regard s'assombrit.

Rodney entreprit alors de lui retirer son t-shirt afin qu'ils se retrouvent à égalité. Lorsque l'américain se retrouva torse nu, Rodney l'attira à lui et l'embrassa, sa langue tournant, explorant chaque recoin de la bouche de son amant. Puis il délaissa les lèvres douces pour se concentrer sur son cou et sa poitrine. Il s'arrêta sur les mamelons qui durcirent sous la caresse. Au dessus de lui, John haletait. Sa main glissa sur le ventre du scientifique et s'arrêta sur la ceinture de son pantalon. Avec une étonnante dextérité, John défit la boucle et fit glisser le pantalon sur les hanches de Rodney, qui se débarrassa de l'encombrant vêtement d'un mouvement sec. Le canadien fit de même avec le pantalon de John et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à égalité. La main de Rodney glissa sur le ventre de John puis s'infiltra dans son boxer. Le militaire s'entendit gémir et il glissa sa propre main dans le caleçon du canadien. Sans qu'ils s'en rendent vraiment compte, leurs hanches se mirent à onduler au même rythme, les amenant à un orgasme simultané.

Epuisé, John se laissa retomber sur la poitrine de Rodney.

- woaw souffla t'il

- je sais sourit Rodney

John lui rendit son sourire et posa sa tête sur le torse de Rodney. Bercé par la respiration et les battements de cœur de son amant, il s'endormit. Il fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par le canadien.

**TBC**

**Alors ? Reviews ou pas ?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !!**

**Je m'excuse bien bas pour le très loooooong retard !! (en fait je suis à genoux là !!) !! ma muse était partie vagabonder je ne sais où !! du coup j'avais une sérieuse panne d'inspiration !! et en plus j'étais partie en week-end prolongé à Paris !!**

**Bon j'espère que cette suite et fin (provisoire) vous plaira !! en fait je compte écrire une autre fic qui fera suite à celle là !!**

**Bon bah bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

**Quelques semaines plus tard**

Rodney allait mieux, beaucoup mieux. Depuis qu'il était avec John, le canadien semblait s'être épanoui. Ses séances avec Kate Heightmeyer étaient désormais moins fréquentes. La psychologue l'avait même déclaré apte à reprendre les missions, ce qui avait enchanté le scientifique et John aussi.

Rodney avait donc repris les missions depuis maintenant deux semaines et tout se passait pour le mieux. Il avait également réintégré ses quartiers, du moins officiellement, car officieusement, il passait toutes ses nuits avec Sheppard. Ils ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre à présent.

Bien sûr, il y avait toujours des missions difficiles et John les appréhendait toujours un peu, à cause de Rodney. Il s'inquiétait pour son amant, non pas son amant, l'homme qu'il aimait. Il savait qu'il n'était pas encore complètement tiré d'affaire et qu'il n'était pas à l'abri d'une rechute. Mais le militaire avait confiance en Rodney.

ooOoo

Ce jour là, la flag team venait de rentrer d'une mission, qui aurait du très bien se passer au départ mais qui s'était assez mal terminée. Il y avait eu des échanges de tirs entre les habitants de la planète et eux. Dans la bagarre, John avait été sérieusement blessé et c'est soutenu par Ronon et Rodney qu'il avait passé la porte.

Maintenant, il se trouvait à l'infirmerie, branché à tout un tas de machines. Il avait bien protesté pour la forme mais Carson avait été ferme. Il avait besoin de tout cet attirail s'il voulait aller mieux. Rodney était assis sur une chaise en plastique, la chaise de John. Enfin, celle sur laquelle, il avait passé le plus clair de son temps lorsqu'il avait veillé sur Rodney quelques mois auparavant.

Le scientifique lui tenait la main et la caressait doucement. John poussa un soupir de bien-être. Il adorait quand le canadien lui faisait ce genre de câlins. Et puis sa présence l'aidait à se sentir mieux c'était indéniable. Bien sûr, son côté était douloureux mais grâce à Rodney, la douleur était supportable. D'après Beckett, il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il y reste… Rodney avait considérablement pâli lorsque le médecin le lui avait dit. Sheppard l'avait rassuré avec un sourire. Il en faudrait beaucoup avant que quelqu'un ne parvienne à se débarrasser de lui. Rodney avait sourit mais John avait remarqué que le cœur n'y était pas. Il savait que le scientifique avait eu très peur pour lui, peur de perdre l'homme qu'il aimait…

ooOoo

Rodney était assis sur la chaise en plastique et regardait John dormir. Il était si beau dans son sommeil songea t'il. Il eut soudain une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. Il regarda autour de lui et, constatant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce, se pencha doucement vers son amant. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. John gémit mais ne se réveilla pas.

Rodney soupira puis tenta de trouver une position un peu plus confortable sur sa chaise. Il ne voulait pas quitter John. Carson avait bien essayé de le convaincre d'aller se reposer un peu mais le canadien avait refusé. Maintenant, il se trouvait là et une vague de souvenir le submergea. Il se revit à la place de John, dans ce même lit et c'était le militaire qui lui tenait la main. Rodney pouvait encore ressentir les effets du manque. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. C'était comme si tout cela était ancré en lui et ne voulait pas disparaître. Parfois, il y repensait et ressentait encore le besoin de prendre une pilule. Mais il suffisait que John le prenne dans ses bras pour que son esprit s'apaise et qu'il oublie ces envies…

Seulement aujourd'hui c'était différent. John était de l'autre côté maintenant. C'était lui qui avait besoin de Rodney… et le canadien voulait être fort pour lui. Et plus encore, il le lui devait… Il poussa un long soupir et secoua la tête pour tenter de chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Il était à l'infirmerie, c'était vrai, mais il ne devait pas y penser. Il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir résister… et il ne voulait pas craquer. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait enduré pour s'en sortir… pas après tout ce que John et les autres avaient fait pour lui…

Alors il ne devait pas y penser. John, songea Rodney, concentre toi sur John. Il a besoin de toi… Le canadien resserra son étreinte sur la main de son amant et, doucement se rapprocha du lit, faisant racler les pieds de sa chaise sur le sol. Un instant, il cru que Carson allait jaillir de son bureau en demandant ce qu'il se passait mais l'écossais n'en fit rien. Soit il n'avait rien entendu, soit il n'était plus dans son bureau.

Rodney s'allongea doucement, à côté de John, sa main gauche lui servant d'oreiller, la droite étant toujours dans celle de John. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de s'endormir. Mais ce fut peine perdue. Le sommeil ne voulait pas venir. Pourtant, Rodney se sentait vraiment fatigué… Il était peut-être trop nerveux pour dormir, l'inquiétude pour John certainement. Non, c'était autre chose et le scientifique le savait. Il l'avait compris et l'avait ressenti dès son entrée dans l'infirmerie, avec John. Le manque était toujours là. Le canadien avait beau faire comme s'il n'existait pas, ça l'avait pris dès qu'il était entré dans l'antre de Carson… tout était remonté à la surface.

Rodney sursauta quand il sentit la main de John trembler dans la sienne. Non, en fait ce n'était pas la main du militaire qui tremblait mais la sienne, enfin les siennes plutôt. Doucement, Rodney dégagea sa main de celle de Sheppard et se leva en pressant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre pour faire cesser les tremblements. Ce n'était pas possible ! Ça n'allait pas recommencer ! Pas maintenant ! Rodney sentit des larmes de désespoir lui monter aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas replonger ! Il ne pouvait pas.

Il commença à arpenter la pièce en faisant les cents pas. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il n'avait pas besoin de ces foutues pilules ! Rodney calme toi ! se morigéna t'il. Ça va aller… Il tenta de contrôler sa respiration en inspirant profondément et en soufflant doucement. Rien à faire, il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Qui plus est, il savait que Carson gardait des comprimés dans son bureau et il savait qu'il pourrait se servir car dans les moments d'agitation tels que ceux de ces dernières heures, il oubliait de fermer la petite armoire de son bureau à clé.

Rodney était tenté. Il pourrait juste en prendre une pour se calmer un peu. Bon, bien sûr il savait que ces pilules n'étaient pas sensées le calmer bien au contraire ! mais sur lui, elles avaient un effet différent parfois. Et puis il se sentirait tellement mieux après en avoir pris une ! juste une !

Non ! lui cria une petite voix intérieure ! pense à John ! tu lui as promis que tu ne recommencerai pas ! et les autres alors ? ils te font confiance ! tous ! tu ne peux pas les trahir de cette manière ! Les larmes qu'il tentait de retenir depuis quelques minutes, roulèrent sur ses joues et glissèrent sur le col de son t-shirt. Il regarda John, qui était toujours endormi. Oh John pensa t'il, je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver… j'ai tellement besoin de toi…

Rodney gémit et se tordit les mains. Il ne voulait pas faire ça mais il en avait tellement envie… tout son corps le lui réclamait. Juste une et il irait bien mieux après.

N'y tenant plus, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Carson. Doucement, il fit coulisser la porte et constata que la pièce était vide. Pendant un instant, il espéra que l'écossais aurait fermé l'armoire à clé mais il n'en était rien.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'armoire et la fouilla du regard. Il trouva quasi-immédiatement ce qu'il cherchait… un petit flacon orange transparent. Il l'ouvrit fébrilement et hésita pendant quelques secondes… puis il prit un comprimé et le posa dans le creux de sa main.

**FIN**

**Ah je vous ai bien eues hein ? bah non c'est pas vraiment la fin ! Disons que c'est la fin de cette fic mais ça va être le début d'une autre qui fait suite à celle là ! elle s'appellera Regrets je pense !!**

**Sinon vous avez aimé ? reviews ou pas ?**


End file.
